ktsprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari
Hikari is a female character in KTS Project. Story Endersky finds Hikari unconscious in the middle of nowhere. When she wakes up, she says thanks to Endersky, then her reaction changed when she took a full glimpse at Endersky. She stared at him with a smile on her face and said: "Endersky!" Endersky was confused about Hikari, but he wasn't surprised that she knew his name. "I love you and Sky!" Endersky wasn't surprised about what she said either. Except, Endersky isn't used to getting noticed by fans, so he tried to tell Hikari to stop and surprisingly, she did. Hikari Alternate Storyline: A Promised Wish becomes Reality Hikari's alternate storyline tells a story of what would happen if Hikari goes insane and the only thing that she can think of is a wish that she now wants. She finally gets a chance to have her life changed forever and to let her wish become real. "Finally... I wish to become SkyDoesMinecraft and live as him forever!" Hikari shouted. Hikari started to laugh. Then she suddenly lost conscious. When she woke up, everything was different. She thought everything that happened back there was a dream except, it wasn't! Hikari told herself that everything was a dream. She heard her voice and thought that this was a dream as well. She looked in a mirror and saw that she actually became SkyDoesMinecraft and Hikari didn't exist anymore! She was now Sky and she abandoned her past life. "Why... Why did I wish for this? Why did I have to join the Sky Army? Why did I have to know who Sky was?!" Hikari thought. Hikari decided to never be seen again. Everyone wondered where SkyDoesMinecraft was, Hikari, the one that has replaced him, was lonely. "I've ruined Sky... I've ruined his life... If I have to be Sky... I'll act like him. I'll do anything to let him still be known as the commander of the Sky Army!" Hikari said. A few days later, Hikari somehow started to act more like Sky everyday. She still acted like herself, but it seemed like there was more Sky than Hikari. Hikari realized that she was truly becoming Sky. She knew that she couldn't stop it. If she wanted to be Sky, she would've had to sacrifice something. She sacrificed who she was. There was no more Hikari, only Sky. That day, she still acted like herself, but no one remembered Hikari. From that day and for now on, Hikari was SkyDoesMinecraft and stayed as him for the rest of her life. KTS Project: Revenge Hikari has her second design in KTS Project: Revenge. Losing her urge to be obsessed with Endersky and Sky, Hikari is now a Moon Goddess. Trivia *Hikari was revealed to either be a female Sky or a Anime version of a Sky Fangirl. *In the first three pictures with Hikari in them, on the screen in the background there's a picture of her in front of a huge picture of Endersky and Sky. *Hikari is one of the only characters to have an alternate storyline, Darklox is the other character. *Hikari was revealed that her second design was her as a Moon Goddess. *Her second design will either come back in KTS Project or KTS Project: Revenge. Gallery Hikari2.jpg Hikari's Background Picture.JPG|Background Picture Hikari's Obsessive Fangirl Background Picture.JPG|Hikari's Obsessive Fangirl Background Picture. (The writing is supposed to be like that. It says: Hikari + Sky + Endersky = <3) Hikari1.JPG Hikari3.JPG Hikari Original.png|Hikari's original design that was changed again. She had a different design, then it was changed two more times. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters